It is common to use clamps for anchoring pipes to horizontal, vertical, or other surfaces in buildings, manufacturing plants, and other facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,215 (hereinafter the '215 patent) discloses a pipe clip having flexible struts extending from a base portion. Strap segments extending from the struts include parallel closure tongues for enclosing and holding a pipe therein. In order to provide protection against excessive forces acting on an inserted pipe, hooks are provided on a lower end of each strap segment. The hooks interact with stop bosses on a base plate to protect the lower end portions and struts against overelongation.
Although the pipe clip of the '215 patent provides an adequate device for supporting a pipe on a horizontal surface, some deficiencies become apparent when the clip is mounted to a vertical surface. A first disadvantage is that, for a vertical mounting, the protection against overelongation of the struts relies upon one point of contact between a hook and a corresponding stop boss. With the clip anchored to a wall and supporting a pipe running horizontally across the wall, a hook on the downward side of the pipe clip engages a stop boss on the base plate. However, this is the only point of reinforcement for the struts as the hook on the opposite lower strap segment is not engaged with the opposite stop boss.
A second disadvantage of the pipe clip shown in the '215 patent involves the integrity of the clip as a pipe is supported therein. Particularly in a vertical installation as described above, the integrity of the clip remaining closed relies upon the frictional hold of the teeth on the parallel closure tongues. It should be apparent that, in the case of impacts upon the clip, the closure tongues could be forced apart, thereby causing the strap segments to open and causing the inserted pipe to fall out. This is a serious problem as some pipes are quite heavy, being constructed of iron or steel, and when full of liquids typically exert a tremendous amount of force on the strap segments and connecting struts.
Therefore, what is needed is a pipe support that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art, including improved protection against overelongation of the various portions of the support and an improved arrangement for keeping the support closed around the inserted pipe.